wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wetlands
Wetlands is large and wet zone below Stonewrought Dam, north of Loch Modan, covered with small rivers, lakes and ponds, from the three sides bordered by mountains, but open to the ocean at the west. Adventurers seeking route to Wetlands must either come through sieged Dun Algaz from Loch Modan, or cross the damaged Thandol Span from Arathi Highlands. The northern slopes of Wetlands are generally classed within the Khaz Mountains Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Wetlands Alliance Human Dwarf 20-30 Northern Khaz Modan Getting There ; Horde: From Hammerfall in the Arathi Highlands, run south/southwest to the bottom of the zone. Cross the ruined bridge. ; Alliance: From Ironforge Run east towards Loch Modan take the road in the Loch north through Dun Algaz pass and into the Wetlands. History The Wetlands have been the site of many a battle through the times. Nestled among the Khaz Mountains and open to the ocean as it is, it is a prime location for invading forces. It was historically part of the original dwarven kingdom while the three tribes were united, but after the War of the Three Hammers, it fell under control of the Dark Iron Clan. The Dark Irons invaded Grim Batol and almost succeeded in taking full control of it, but were driven back at the last minute. During the Second War, the bastion finally fell prey to the invading orcs, most notably by those of the Dragonmaw Clan. Although the orcs took possession of Grim Batol for a time, they were subject to the wrath of the red dragonflight who, free of their enslavement from the orcs, destroyed their bases and burned their catapults, killing orcs en masse. The orcs who survived the onslaught fled south to the mountains, where they live to this day. Grim Batol is now under the control of the red dragonflight, who fiercely defend their lair from outsiders. The dwarves and allied humans built a port city on an island in the Baradin Bay, which they named after king Terenas Menethil II - Menethil Harbor. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Wetlands & additional info Sub-Regions Dungeons * Grim Batol (Not yet implemented) Travel Hubs thumb|Menethil Harbor Flight paths and boat from Menethil Harbor * Ironforge, Dun Morogh (Flight Path * Thelsamar, Loch Modan (Flight Path * Auberdine, Darkshore, (Boat) * Southshore, Hillsbrad Foothills (Flight Path) * Refuge Pointe, Arathi Highlands (Flight Path) * Theramore Isle, Dustwallow Marsh (Boat) Regions Adjacent to Wetlands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Dun Morogh 1-10 Southwest By flightpath or by foot through Loch Modan Darkshore 10-20 Northwest across the ocean By boat from Menethil Harbor to Auberdine Loch Modan 10-20 South By foot or Alliance flightpath from Menethil Harbor to Thelsamar Arathi Highlands 30-40 North By foot or Alliance flightpath from Menethil Harbor to Refuge Pointe Dustwallow Marsh 35-45 West across the ocean By boat from Menethil Harbor to Theramore Isle Notable Characters The Wetlands are home to several characters of note. In Menethil Harbor, Captain Stoutfist sends promising young adventurers to end the threat of the Dragonmaw Clan. At Dun Modr, Rhag Garmason seeks to recover the besieged town from the dark iron dwarves. And in the Green Belt, the wise Rethiel the Greenwarden wishes to put an end to the gnollish incursion and the corruption of his lesser bog beast brethren. For a complete list of characters, see List of Wetlands NPCs. Quests * 21 Tramping Paws * 24 Digging through the Ooze * 24 In Search of The Excavation Team ** 24 In Search of The Excavation Team * 24 Ormer's Revenge * 24 Reclaiming Goods * ?? Prequest ** 24 Appreentice's Duties * 25 Fall of Dun Modr * 27 The Third Fleet ** 29 The Cursed Crew * 28 Uncovering the Past * 28 War Banners ** 31 Nek'rosh's Gambit * 30+ The Dark Iron War * 34+ A Grim Task * Lightforge Iron * The Thandol Span (Part 1) Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth ** Silk Cloth * Herbs ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Stranglekelp ** Bruiseweed ** Wild Steelbloom ** Grave Moss ** Kingsblood ** Liferoot * Leather ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather ** Heavy Leather ** Black Whelp Scale (Skinning level 17-25 whelps) ** Red Whelp Scale (Skinning level 24-27 whelps) ** Red Dragonscale (Skinning level 50-60 elite whelps and wyrmkin) * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Incendicite Mineral Vein (Thelgen Rock in Wetlands is the only region you can gather it) ** Silver Vein ** Iron Deposit ** Gold Vein Wild Creatures * Bog Beasts * Crocolisks * Dark Iron Dwarves * Dragonspawn * Ghosts * Gnolls * Murlocs * Oozes * Orcs * Raptors * Sharks * Spiders * Whelps Notes, Tips, & Additional Info * Be careful of going too close to the Dragonmaw Gates, as the dragonspawn there are very high level and elite! Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Wetlands Category:Dwarf territories